dreadnoughtfandomcom-20200215-history
Primary Modules
Artillery Pod Deploys a turret pod that hovers in place, firing slowly at distant enemies. *Community Notes go here Assault Blink Warp Warps the ship forward by a short distance, damaging any enemy that the ship warps through. Ignores shields. * Community Notes go here Ballistic Broadside Fires a medium-range volley at a targeted enemy to one side of the ship. * Community Notes go here Beam Amplifier Intensifies the primary weapon, but higher tiers drain energy and increase damage taken. Stacks with other weapon-amplification effects. * Community Notes go here Blast Ram Charges the ship's bow so that ramming an enemy ship damages it and other nearby enemies. Ignores shields. *Community Notes go here Blink Warp Warps the ship forward by a short distance. * Community Notes go here Bomb Catapult Hurls slow-moving proximity-triggered explosives at a targeted enemy from long range. Manually detonable. * Community Notes go here Bombers Deploy bombers toward a targeted enemy. Rather than attacking directly, bombers harass the enemy with scrambler mines. * Community Notes go here Damage Autobeams Fires auto-targeted damaging beams at nearby enemies. * Community Notes go here Disruptor Autobeams Fires auto-targeted beams at nearby enemies, interrupting module usage. '' * Community Notes go here Drain Drones ''Deploys a drone that follows the ship, draining energy from nearby enemies over time. *Community Notes go here Fighters Deploy fighter that remain near the ship and independently engage nearby enemies. * Community Notes go here Flashpoint Torpedo Salvo Fires a group of short-range nuclear torpedoes at a targeted enemy. Manually detonable. *Community Notes go here Goliath Torpedo Fires a medium-range nuclear torpedo at a targeted enemy, damaging it and other nearby enemies. Manually detonable. * Find out it's speed in M/S. * Find out what arming Time means and include i.e. time since button pressed or time since it actually starts moving? * Community Notes go here Heavy Cloak Cloaks the ship, but reduces damage resistance. Cloak holds even while moving, using weapons or modules, or taking damage. *Community Notes go here Interceptors Deploys interceptors to engage a targeted enemy * Community Notes go here Kinetic Armor Amplifier Increases damage resistance. Also regenerates energy based on damage taken while active. * The gain from Mk. IV to V is + 0.0075, from in-game info. * Community Notes go here Kinetic Weapon Amplifier Increases weapon damage and shortens reload time. Amplifies weapons further if damaged while active. * Community Notes go here Light Cloak Cloaks the ship, hiding it from view. Cloak breaks if the ship takes damage, fires weapons, or uses modules. * Community Notes go here Medium Cloak Cloaks the ship, hiding it from view. Cloak breaks if the ship takes damage, fires weapons or uses modules. *Community Notes go here Mine Catapult Hurls proximity-triggered mines from a distance to damage nearby enemies. Manually deployable. * Community Notes go here Missile Repeater Fires medium-range fragmenting missiles at a targeted enemy. Fragments seek new targets nearby if the original is destroyed. *Community Notes go here Nuclear Missile Fires a long-range nuclear missile toward a targeted enemy, damaging it and other nearby enemies. Manually detonable. * Community Notes go here Plasma Broadside Fires a short-range volley at a targeted enemy to one side of the ship. * Community Notes go here Plasma Ram Charges the ship's bow so that ramming an enemy ship damages it. Ignores shields. * Community Notes go here Purge Beam Enhances the ship's primary weapon so that it also reduces armor, prevents module usage, and drain energy. Increases incoming damage. *Community Notes go here Purge Mode Load the primary weapon with slow-moving projectiles that drain energy, slow movement, and interrupt module usage. * Community Notes go here Purge Ram Charges the ship's bow so that ramming an enemy drains its energy, slows its movement, and disrupts its modules. Ignores shields. *Communnity Notes go here Repair Drones Deploys a drone that heals this ship and nearby allies over time. *Community Notes go here Rapid Fire Mode Increases the primary weapon's firing rate. Higher tiers disable movement. * Community Notes go here Scattergun Broadside Fires a short-range volley at a targeted enemy to one side of the ship. * Community Notes go here Scylla Torpedo Fires a long-range torpedo toward the targeted enemy. Manually detonable. *Community Notes go here Sentry Catapult Hurls turret pods that deploy in the targeted area to hover in place and fire at nearby enemies. Manually deployable. * Community Notes go here Siege Mode Load the primary weapon with slow-moving explosive projectiles, but drains energy and disables movement. * Community Notes go here Starling Missile Salvo Fires a group of long-range nuclear missiles at a targeted enemy and the are around it. Manually detonable. * Community Notes go here Stasis Autobeams Fires auto-targeted beams at nearby enemies, greatly slowing movement. * Community Notes go here Stasis Beam Enhances the ship's primary weapon so that it also slows the targeted enemy. However, lower tiers decrease the ship's weapon damage. *Community Notes go here Storm Missiles Fires a group of short-range missiles at a targeted enemy. * Community Notes go here Surge Drones Deploys a drone that replenishes energy for this ship and nearby allies over time. *Community Notes go here Target Blink Warp Warps the ship to a targeted enemy. *Community Notes go here Tartarus Missile Fires a long-range nuclear missile at a targeted enemy. Slows, drains energy, and disrupts module usage. Manually detonable. * Community Notes go here Tempest Missiles Fires a group of long-ranged missiles at a targeted enemy. * Please try the Tempest Missiles out in the Proving Grounds and note how they act when used. Specifically, note how they are fired upwards, come down on their target, and have limited tracking. ** This means that 1) Don't fire them when there's cover overhead and 2) Don't fire them when the enemy has cover directly over them. * Damage per missile is; N: 2100, I: 1675, II: 1375, ... ** Theoretically, not via in-game testing. * Community Notes go here Tesla Coil Pod Deploys pods that hover in place and shoot damaging beams at nearby enemy ships. * Community Notes go here Thrust Amplifier (Corvette) Speeds up Movement. Also shortens module cooldowns if damaged when active. * How can the Secondary effect be taken advantage of? How much damage needs to be taken to activate a Module already used? ** That info should probably go onto the individual ship's page and linked to here. * Community Notes go here Tractor Beam Pod Deploys a tractor beam pod that hovers in place and pulls nearby enemies toward it. * Community Notes go here